Jukebox Happenings
by Pout
Summary: [1xR 2xH 3xD 4xC 5xS] A story about the colorful misadventures of a group of friends in high school.


**Jukebox Happenings**

By Pout

**Chapter 1: In Which We Have a Date... Or Two?**

_Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.  Apologies if their use in the following is in any way traumatic._

                She's absolutely gorgeous, Quatre thought as he stared across the classroom.  Through the sea of students and paper airplanes, his crystal blues focused on Beautiful Blond Britannia.

                "Earth to Quatre, Earth to Quatre.  Quatre, please respond."  The lovesick teen frowned as a voice rudely jolted him from his daydreaming.

                "What?" he asked mildly irritated.

                "Sssssnappy," Duo mocked, as he petted his braid.  "What are you doing after school today?"

                Quatre answered sharply: "I'm going to the library with Wufei to study."  He returned to his observation.

                "Roarrrr," Duo replied, sticking out his tongue however his friend missed the display of complete immaturity, as his eyes had reverted to their previous target.  This time, it was Duo who sounded annoyed.  "Dude!  Like, hello?!  What the hell are you starin' at?"  He followed Quatre's line of sight; it ended somewhere on the other side of the room which was occupied by a cluster of females.  Oh... thought Duo knowingly.  He glanced back at Quatre.

                His friend's eyes had taken on a slightly glazed look to them.  It was as if he had a blinking, neon sign flashing the words 'I love you' on his forehead.  He leaned forward, his chin on his hand, and gave a clichéd type sigh.

                Duo shook his head and turned his attention back to the clock's second hand, counting his time until lunch.

                A week later, a school bell rang signaling the onset of lunch.  The doors were rudely flung open as the masses poured out of the classrooms and into the halls heading for their respective locales.

                In the cafeteria, the students erupted into chatter and laughter, whining and argument.  The lines for low-quality, microwaved food grew quickly as people shoved and pushed and cut in front of each other.  The cafeteria regulator watched carefully over the crowd as someone pointed a laser pen at her, creating a large, red fist with a certain finger extended on her forehead.

                Trowa strolled through the swarming site and smiled back at the daring brunette who had just winked at him.  She giggled superficially and turned back to the rest of her shallow collective.  He appreciated the attention though.  One of his regulars patted the empty seat beside her, but he respectfully declined the invitation.  Coming towards their usual table, he was curious to see Quatre sitting alone, stirring his food about nervously.  "Hey, Quatre.  What's up?" he asked as he set his own tray down.  Quatre jumped.  Looking up, he saw his friend observing him oddly.  "Is something wrong?" the taller boy asked slowly.

                Quatre shook his head and made a stealthy glance over his shoulder.  "Duo's asking someone out for me," he whispered conspiratorially, as if he could possibly be heard over the noisy din.

                Trowa grinned, mildly shocked.  "Which one?"  He turned and looked behind him to see Duo talking to a pretty, little, blond girl in the corner.

                "Don't look!" Quatre cried in a whisper.  Trowa's head jerked back obediently.  He grinned at his companion who was blushing as bright as a tomato.  Quatre's skin burned even more intensely as he waited for Duo to return with an answer.

Recap:

                As he left Quatre sitting alone at their table, Duo grimaced.  Quatre was so shy, seriously!  He sauntered across the school cafeteria and tapped the shoulder of a vibrant, young blond who had just finished her phone call.  She turned around and looked at him questioningly, her perfectly plucked eyebrows arched delicately.

                "Britannia?" he began politely.

                She smiled attractively.  "What might I be able to help you with?"

                Duo smiled back.  Quatre sure knew how to pick 'em.  "My friend over there," he said jerking a thumb behind him.  "See, he's kinda shy.  And he's been pretty into you for a while now.  He wants to know if you'll go out with him sometime."

                She blinked at him politely and cocked her head to see who was asking her.  She looked behind Duo and saw an extremely hot guy glance over at her, then quickly turn away again.  Unconsciously, she blushed.  "Yeah, sure, I'll go out with him," she said nodding her head, suddenly blushing and beaming.

                "Uh, great," Duo stuttered.  Well, that was easy.

                "What's his name?"

                "Quatre."

                "Quatre..." she repeated, staring at that intriguing dark hair and handsome profile.

                Duo had never seen any girl give that kind of reaction in response to Quatre before.  Trowa, yes; Quatre, no.  Oh well.  "How's Saturday night at seven?  Dinner and a movie?"

                "That sounds perfect," she sighed, finally turning to look back at Duo.  "I never would have thought him to be the shy type," she said grinning again.

                "Uh, well..." he stuttered.

                "Tell him I'll see him Saturday at seven, sharp," she winked, handed him a small, pink personalized card with her number and address on it, then sauntered out of the cafeteria.  Duo shrugged to himself and turned back to tell Quatre the news.

                Elsewhere in the building...

                "...hate my arts teacher.  My advanced algebra isn't so bad, but I hate the way she does her hair."

                "Does that matter?" a similar face inquired.

                "Shut up, Lena.  What about you?" the first blond asked as she reapplied her lipstick.

                "I hate all of my teachers."

                "Big surprise.  I swear, I don't get why you're so negative."  Her younger sister shot her a look.  "Any cute guys in your classes?" Dorothy continued as she examined herself in the mirror on the wall of the girls' bathroom.  The two were twins, fraternal though they looked near identical.  Both with blond locks and blue eyes, long lashes, sincere smiles (though Dorothy's tended to look maybe a little more sensuous then sincere), and the glow of fair, healthy skin.  To the observer passing by, the two might as well have been carbon copies, but anyone who paid attention for more than two seconds would instantly recognize the differences: the milkier complexion of the older twin, as compared to the sun kissed color of Relena's; the unique shape of Dorothy's eyebrows, carefully hidden under thick bangs that mirrored her sister's; the way that Relena's lips were full and rosy, whereas Dorothy's were sharp and mirthful; the softer expression of the younger, less flamboyant twin, or the fire-fueled attitude of the elder, these were just some of the more distinguishable marks that differentiated the two sisters. 

                "Don't know, wasn't really paying attention," Relena responded as she washed her hands.

                "Oh, come on."

                "What about you?  I _know_ you were paying attention, as always.  Especially on our first day at this school."  Her hair, the same striking blond as the other's, hung about her face causing her to pull it up into a quick bun.

                "This hell hole, you mean."

                "Dory.  We've been here, what, four hours now, and you've already passed judgment?  And you call _me_ negative."

                The older of the siblings smirked.  "Correct.  Anyhow, as I was saying...  Yes, you are also correct in your assumption that I have been scopin' out the male populace of the school, and I can only report that there are some nine or ten prospective purchases."

                "My god.  You make them seem like territory or something."  Her sister only smiled back.

                "Who said they're not?" came a third unknown voice as a sour redhead charged out of a stall which was billowing with smoke.  The twins watched as she flicked her cigarette butt into the sink and proceeded to wash her hands, then storm out of the bathroom.

                "Scary," the two commented in unison.

                "But you know, there is this one guy, who I hear is the proverbial 'talk of the town'," Relena commented.

                "Who might that be?"

                "This guy named Trowa.  He's in my World History class."

                "And...?"

                "Hot as hell," she responded.

                "Ah ha!  My first conquest," Dorothy cried out.

                "You're sick."

                "Oh please, Lena.  Look at us!  We're very pretty!"

                "You are so vain, Dory!"

                "Oh please, it's not my looks that get me the guys.  It's my attitude and wit."  Her sister chuckled slightly.  "It's true!  Otherwise, _you_'d have had a boyfriend by now."  Relena pinched her.

                Heero and Wufei talked as they made their way to the cafeteria.  As they passed the girls' bathroom they instinctively glanced in.  To their fortune, a red-haired girl marched out at an opportune moment, flinging the door wide open and giving the boys a nice view.  And as always, there wasn't much to see.

                "I didn't know there were twins here," Wufei commented.

                "What?" Heero asked.

                "Never mind.  I hear Duo's gonna ask for Quatre today."

                "Ask what?"

                "Ask Britannia," Wufei clarified.

                "Oh."

                "She's pretty hot."

                "She's stupid."  Silence.

                "Yeah.  But she's hot."

                "Yeah," Heero nodded.

                As they started down the staircase, they ran into a friend of theirs coming in the opposite direction.

                "Oh dear God, save us," Wufei muttered barely under his breath.

                "Hey, Heero, what's up?" the blond haired girl asked conversationally as the three of them slowed to a stop for a quick chat mid-stairwell.

                As Heero opened his mouth to reply, Wufei quickly interrupted.  "Yeah, well, I'm hungry, so we're gonna go now," he said, his voice obviously rude.

                "Oh, hi Wufei.  Didn't see you there.  Sorry," she said, a lack of sincerity plainly present.  "Are you two heading for the cafeteria?  I think I'll come along."

                "So nice of you to invite yourself, Salinore," Wufei remarked.

                "Just 'Sally' is fine.  'Fei," the girl added.  She tossed a long, honey colored tress over her shoulder and smiled slyly at him.

                "I prefer 'Wufei,' Salinore, dear," he mocked.  The girl shot him an irritated smiled.

                "Can we just go now?" asked Heero.

                "Fine with me," Wufei stated as he quickly continued down the steps.  Sally made a face at his back as Heero rolled his eyes.

                Cathy idly swung her bag onto her other shoulder as she strode angrily down the hall.  She tucked her red locks behind her ear and adjusted her dog collar.  She had planned to get kicked out of the school as soon as possible but her parents had threatened to send her to an all-girls school in Germany if she did.  She chomped on her gum for a few more minutes then opened up an empty locker into which she spat it out, then continued on her way.

                She had no friends here.  She barely had any at all.  There were very few people who she didn't despise completely and could stand hanging around with.  She was a wild creature with an extensive background in criminal activity, minor as her incidents might be.  She was addicted to nicotine and was gradually taking to alcohol.  However, since her admission to her current school, she was unable to obtain any of her drugs and was therefore restricted to the few cigarettes she could buy off her inconsiderable friends.  Friends whom she knew no longer held much interest in her considering her recent separation from the group.  She dreaded the day when her last pack would vanish and she would be stuck without any way to escape reality, even if it was for only a few minutes.

                Catherine's mind traveled back to her first day at this school last week and she cringed in distaste.  Her mother had actually walked her to the office to get her schedule.  Thinking back on it though made her realize what a great tactical mind her mother had.  True to her mother's suspicions, Cathy decided that if she had not been escorted into the building, she wouldn't have stuck around long enough to hear the first bell ring.

                She wandered aimlessly about the school, waiting for the next period to begin.

                When Wufei, Heero and Sally arrived at the cafeteria, they found Quatre near ecstatic.  Wufei and Heero quickly concluded that he had received an affirmative answer.  They congratulated him thoroughly as they sat down.  Sally on the other hand, had no idea what was going on.

                "Hey Sally," Quatre greeted happily as he beckoned her to sit with him.  She accepted his request and reached over to steal a fry.

                "So what's this I hear about you and Britannia?" she asked.  "I didn't know she even knew you existed."

                Quatre frowned at her.  "Hey, don't knock me down now."

                Sally smiled cheerfully.  "Well, congrats then."  Quatre grinned, his immense exultation showing clearly through his demeanor.  "While I _am_ happy for you, Quatre darling, I'm slightly annoyed at the fact that you allowed this information to slip past me when you've bothered to tell someone as atrocious as 'Fei, over there," she announced.  "We've been friends since forever, I can't believe you're letting that thing over there pass me up on the importance ladder."

                Quatre looked thoughtful for a moment, wondering how to phrase what he wanted to say.  Luckily, Trowa said it for him.  "Come on," Trowa pointed out, "You don't tell other girls that you're going to ask someone out.  You gotta let the girl tell the other girls herself.  You know what I mean."  Sally frowned slightly.  She was about to say something when a voice interrupted her.

                "Feeling left out, Salinore?" Wufei asked shrewdly.

                "Here we go again," Duo mumbled.

                Sally responded instantly, "Shut up, Wufei, I wasn't talking to you, so stop talkin' ta me."

                "What did you say?  Were you speaking to _me_?" Wufei smirked.

                "I hate you, you know that?" Sally said candidly, her face completely blank.

                "My pleasure," Wufei replied smugly.

                "Yeah whatever, you arrogant bastard."

                "Like you should talk Miss I Can Paint Freagin' Anything," Wufei fired.

                "At least I actually _have_ talent, Mr. I Can't Do Jack."

                "Shut up, you guys," Quatre stated calmly.  "Happy for me, remember?  Yay me," he reminded them, drawing the attention back to himself.

                "So what exactly happened?" asked Heero.  As Duo recounted the tale, two lovely ladies entered from the opposite corner of the bustling room.

                As they sat down at an empty table, Dorothy asked, "So, where's this Trowa guy?"

                Relena looked around for a few moments before she spotted him.  "There he is," she said, her voice in a slight whisper.  She gazed over at him and did not fail to notice his perfect hair, soft lips, and gracious smile.  She blinked a few times, forcing herself out of her intent appraisal.  As she brought her eyes back to her sister, she was met by Dorothy's incredulous countenance.

                "Lena darling, do you actually have a crush on him?" Dorothy inquired, her lips smiling.  Relena could only blush.  "That's so cute!"

                "Oh, shut up, Dory.  It's not like I haven't liked a guy before."

                "Yeah, but you've never liked anyone who I thought was worth liking!  This one's actually cute!" Dorothy said as she looked over at the guy herself.

                "Being cute isn't the only thing that matters, you know."

                "What, is he dumb?" Dorothy said, her voice revealing her disgust.

                Relena grinned slightly, "Nope, actually he's pretty smart."

                Her sister's eyes widened, "My oh my, you've got yourself a great sounding guy there.  You're going to go after him, right?"

                Relena laughed out loud, "Are you kidding me?"  She shook her head.

                "Relena!  What _is_ it with you?  Are you scared of men or something?"  Relena chuckled and shook her head.  "Urgh!  Fine," her sister said, giving in.  "Fine then."

                When the bell rang, Lena and Dory split up and headed towards their separate classrooms.  Dorothy tossed her hair over her shoulder and smothered a grin as she caught a few boys glancing at her.  Wolves, she thought as she quickened her pace.  She was going to her biology class upstairs.  Upon reaching the room, she took a seat towards the back so she could have full view of the room.  She noticed the males in particular as they entered the classroom and made a mental note that her biology class was the highest ranked on her 'possibility meter' so far.  Suddenly a young woman with thick blond twists and furious eyes stormed into the classroom, yelling insults over her shoulder at an angry, raven-haired guy.

                "You are so self centered!"

                "What?!  Me?  You're kidding, right?  Dear god!"

                "Are you accusing me of something, 'Fei?"

                "Yeah, of being a complete and total bitch alllll the freakin' time!  And stop calling me 'Fei!"

                "Look at how immature you are, getting pissed at the slightest thing.  'Fei!" she added irascibly.

                "Fine, SALINORE.  Whatever.  Just go-- go sit over there!"

                "I'll sit wherever the hell I want, got that?!"

                "Stop screaming, I swear, you are so rude."

                "Jackass!!  Urgh!  Get away!  That's right, go to the corner, you dog!"

                "You know this classroom isn't that big, you don't have scream your damned head off.  And for your information, this is where I ALWAYS sit!!"

                "And who's screamin' now?  Jackass!"

                Wufei was about to shout something back when the teacher appeared, cutting him off.  Sally gave him a smug grin.

                "Evil, evil creature," he grumbled as he sat down.

                Sally turned around and retreated to her own seat at the opposite corner, putting the two as far apart as they could be.

                Dorothy looked about the classroom.  None of the other students seemed at all disturbed by the argument that had just taken place.  This therefore led her to believe that such a display was not considered an unusual event.  The still seething girl sat down next to her in the corner seat, glaring at the dark haired guy's back.  As the teacher began to take attendance, the girl snatched her eyes away from the boy and suddenly noticed the unfamiliar face next to her.

                "Are you new here?" she asked.

                Dorothy nodded.  "Today's my first day."  She glanced over at the boy and then back to the girl, her eyes questioning slightly.

                "Hm?" the girl asked.  "Oh!" she exclaimed with understanding.  "Yeah, him.  He's a bastard.  I hate his guts.  You should, too."

                Dorothy held back a chuckle  "Why?  What'd he do?"

                The girl shook her head.  "It's a long history.  My friend Quatre is, for some unknown reason, good friends with him, and ever since I was forced to meet him, we've hated each other.  The jackass," she said with disdain.  "Anyhow, my name's Sally, it's short for Salinore, but don't call me that, I hate it."

                "Aw, I think it sounds pretty," Dorothy commented.

                "I have no real problems with it, other than the fact that the only one who actually calls me Salinore is that thing over there.  So, I prefer 'Sally.'"

                Dorothy grinned, "Sally it is then.  I'm Dorothy, Dorthia, actually.  You can call me that, or Dory, or Dot; whichever you prefer."  Sally extended her hand and the two shook formally.  "Is this class hard?"

                Sally shook her head.  "Nah, it's all pretty easy."

                Later, Dorothy realized that Sally's 'easy' was her 'hair splittingly difficult.'  As they took notes, she watched as Sally somehow managed to keep up with the teacher, answer his questions, and work on her art portfolio all at the same time.  Glancing at the paper that her new friend was sketching on, she caught a peek at a rough picture of an old castle and a large, robotic pig in front of it.  Weird, she thought.

                By the end of class, Dorothy's wrist was cramping so badly that she was afraid her hand would never unbend.  When the bell rang signaling the end of class, she sat there rubbing her wrist, slowly bringing it back to life.

                "Are you ok?" Sally asked concerned.

                "Oh.  Yeah.  I'm fine.  I just haven't had to take so many notes in all my life, that's all," she laughed.

                "Did you get them all?  You can borrow mine if you want."

                "Nah, I got 'em.  Thanks anyhow."

                "Do you need help getting to your next class?" Sally asked.

                "No, I got it.  Thanks anyhow," Dorothy smiled as the two left the classroom.  "I'll see you tomorrow."

                Sally nodded and waved as she scurried off to her next class.

                Scuffling along, while desperately trying to keep a hold on all her possessions, Sally smiled to herself, pleased with having made a new friend that day.  As she headed down the hall that would lead her to her classroom, she noticed her best friend, Quatre, trotting blithely along some ways ahead of her.  She was about to call out to him when she noticed that new redheaded girl.  She hid a grin as she watched the girl follow but a few paces behind her lean friend, seemingly mesmerized by his closeness.  At precisely the right moment, Sally shouted, "Quatre!  Wait up!"  She concealed a delightful smirk as Quatre spun around, causing the redhead to run smack dab into his chest.  Sally watched from afar as he held her up and apologized meticulously.  The redhead covered her immense embarrassment by roughly brushing him off and storming on down the hall.  Sally shoved and squeezed her way through the crowd and let out a dramatic sigh of relief when she emerged next to him.  "Hello," she greeted casually.

                "Hi," he said smiling widely.

                "Still stoked about your date with Britannia?" she asked, projecting her voice slightly on purpose.  She noticed the girl walking away from them stand slightly straighter.  Sally felt for her.  Personally, she'd rather see Quatre with any other girl, even that tweaker redhead, over the snotty bitch he had a date with, no doubt about it.  She let out a somber sigh.

                Cathy brushed past him haughtily, hiding her red cheeks with a flustered visage.  Quickly moving around him, she slowed down enough to stay somewhat close.  She cursed the Sally girl.  Catherine wasn't quite sure of the relationship they had, but she envied Quatre's best friend for being close to him.  Following the tide of students, she walked on slowly, keeping an ear open.  Listening as the two friends greeted each other, she blanched at his cheerful sound.  When the girl asked the question, Cathy flinched visibly and pulled herself up straight, not allowing the defeat she felt to show.  She had known that nothing would come of her infatuation with him and had vowed not to let her attraction progress beyond the interested stage.  She was hardly devastated by the loss, but she _was_ significantly dispirited.  Putting her newest setback behind her, she stormed off quickly towards their class.

                Sally winced as the girl's boots came down on the tiled floor with aggravation.  She understood what she must be feeling...  Actually, she didn't.  Sally wasn't much of a lovey-dove type person.  Guys interested her to a degree, but beyond that, it was all just a waste of time.  To her, love lowered women into acting silly, submissive and spineless.  She believed that letting rejection hurt you was degrading, heartbreak was weak, and jealousy was petty.  Love was a chance thing.  If it happened, fine then, but meanwhile, she wasn't about to go trolloping along just to get a guy.  That's why she admired the redhead who still looked perfectly unconcerned and seemed as if she couldn't care less about anything.

                As they entered their Spanish class, Sally spied the redhead slumped in her chair as usual, chewing on her gum, a carefree expression displayed on her face.  "Hola," Sally greeted the teacher as they entered.  She heard Quatre do the same behind her as she sat down.  That day, their teacher decided they should split off into pairs and prepare for their upcoming speaking outcome.  The class rejoiced, as this was the equivalent to a free period.  Soon, desks were moving and heads were swiveling to conspire about trivial, high school doings.  Quatre gave her an apologetic glance as he was pulled into a partnership with one of his guy friends.  One of the girls tapped her shoulder but she politely declined the friendly invitation as she got up and moved towards the back of the room and the tough redhead who couldn't keep her eyes off what she wished was hers.

                Dropping her book onto the empty table, the confident blond swung around into the seat connected to it.  "Mind if I sit here?" she asked nonchalantly as she opened her book and began flipping through the pages.

                Cathy's eyes grew sour.  "Suppose not, seeing as you're already sitting," she replied coolly.

                The other girl's eyes lifted.  "My name's Sally," she said abruptly.  The redhead merely blinked unaffectedly.  "And you are..." Sally began as she glanced at book on the girl's table, "Catherine.  Well, it's nice to meet you, Catherine."

                "Sally?  I thought your name was-"

                "Salinore.  My full name, but don't call me by it," she stated firmly, her hard eyes fixing on Cathy's equally intense ones.

                They stared for a while, both understanding that this was a crucial time.  This one stare would decide the future trajectory of their association.  It wasn't a power test, for there was no power or authority or strength involved.  And neither was it a contest, for there was no victor.  However, the outcome determined whether the two would be friends or enemies.  Their eyes regarded each other with scrutiny.

                Suddenly it was decided.  "You can call me Cathy."  The words were slow and deliberate.  Sally let only a tingle of a grin grace her lips.

                "Nice to meet you, Cathy.  I'm Sally."  She sat back and splayed her legs up on the chair in front of her.

                Catherine nodded and looked away.  Her first friend here was an interesting character, not like the numerous bimbos that infested the school, or the geeks and dorks that supported the social ladder.  She wasn't a druggy, and she wasn't a prep.  Neither was she a wannabe gangster, or a freak.  An interesting character indeed.

                "You keep starin' like that and you may actually bore holes into him," Sally commented, watching Catherine and gauging her reaction.

                Cathy pried her eyes from Quatre's form upon hearing the comment and tried futilely not to blush.  Sally laughed and smiled warmly.  Catherine glanced up at her.  Then slowly, very slowly, a creeper smile invaded her pouty lips.  She gave a feeble chuckle and suddenly, the two girls were laughing heartily.  Sally laughed sincerely with her new friend and predicted the dawning of a great companionship.

                The next day, the birds twittered happily in the midday sun.  Their happy song tickled his ears and widened his eyes.  What a beautiful day.  Quatre's window seat showed him that the sun was converging on the point that would signal the onset of noon.  He was seated early so that he might watch her enter, perhaps catch her eye.  He was ecstatically happy.  It was like every nerve and every muscle was in tune and intensely alert.  The air was so fresh even in this stuffy, ol' school.  Life was wonderful!

                As the people began pouring in, Quatre's eyes locked on one beautiful blond.  She was so magnificently perfect, a sculpture of excellence.  As she entered he watched, beckoning her with his eyes and mind to glance his way.  Suddenly, his heart lifted as her eyes passed over him.  And with less than a fraction of a second, she was sweeping past him.  Strange, he thought, that she did not seem to see him.  There was no recognition, or even an indication that she had noticed his presence at all.  Why wouldn't-

                "Hey, Quatre, can I see your homework?" Duo asked as he swallowed whatever it was that he was eating and dropped into the seat in front of Quatre's, shattering his train of thought.

                "We had reading, that's it," Quatre answered.

                "Can you tell me what happened?" Duo asked.

                "Sure.  The Lord of the Flies is actually Ralph.  He controls a swarm of killer mutant flies with his magic cane made of pig bones.  When Piggy and him fight, Ralph pulls out his cane and sics his flies on him, which eat Piggy's flesh off.  Then Piggy comes back as a spirit and haunts Ralph until he's driven to insanity and ends up cutting off Jack's leg and eating it.  Jack then stalks Ralph and pushes him off a cliff and he dies.  After that, they get rescued and go back to Finland," Quatre finished.

                Duo turned around in his seat to look back at the light-haired boy with knowing eyes.  "Yeah right, Quatre.  If Jack's leg got cut off, how'd he stalk Ralph?  Didn't think I'd catch it, did you?  Hehehe..."  Quatre just smiled and nodded.

                Between classes, students were allowed one five-minute passing period.  These five minutes were to be spent running from one class to the next, going to one's locker, or getting to class early.  However, it was a well-known fact that it took precisely two and a half minutes to get from any one class to the next.  Therefore, it was common practice for virtually every student to linger along in the halls, talking, eating, bickering or whatnot for two and one-half minutes.  Then, instantaneously, after these two and a half minutes had passed, someone would begin to jog along, faster than the rest of the crowd.  Then another would join in, then another, and soon, the whole bustling crowd of students would become a gurgling stampede, each student for themselves.  Their bodies would be forced roughly against each other as the push and pull of the teenage tide would sway steadily forward.  Yet despite the insanity that can be pictured, the whole process was relatively safe and surprisingly effective.  It was a bit tough to get the hang of right off the bat, but even the timid freshmen would fall into routine by the end of the first quarter.

                It is during one such passing period that we fall upon the suave, seductive Trowa.  He leaned casually against his locker as his swarm of admirers crowned a circle around him, batting fake lashes too thickly coated with mascara.  He smiled at them and slowly rose.  He nodded his head once, not curtly, yet solidly, and the throng of females giggled and respectfully dissipated.

                "You've got 'em trained to the T," Duo laughed.

                Trowa gave a faint smile but did not reply.  "Where's Wufei?" he asked.

                "Dunno.  You guys can go without me, I'm gonna go down to the Snack Mack first.  Catch ya later."  Trowa couldn't help but shake his head.  One of his best friends he may be, but the guy was sure to pop someday.

                After a few moments, a voice called out, "Hey!"

                Trowa spun around slowly.  "There you are.  Duo went to the snack machine."

                "I know I saw him downstairs.  Let's go."  Trowa nodded.  The process had started and the hordes of students were steadily moving down the lanes in the hall.  Wufei turned his head over his shoulder and asked, "Are we all goin' to study tonight?"

                "Yeah!" Trowa answered loudly, raising his voice in order for it to carry even the short distance between the two.  "Library!"

                "Ok.  I'll see ya-"  Trowa barely blinked as Wufei was swept into his classroom leaving him to float on down the hall alone.

                After being pulled around the corner, he arrived at his own class twelve seconds before the second bell.  As he sat down, he glanced around the classroom.  His eyes brushed delicately towards the door and suddenly, his violet irises were caught up by an unfamiliar gaze.  He had been ogled at by many females before, yet this one looked at him in a slightly different way, a freaky way.  Prying his eyes from the girl in the doorway and swallowing the tightness in his throat, he looked down at his books.  He had seen that face before.  Where?  Oh...  Oh!  Shit!

                "Ah..." Duo sighed satisfactorily.  "I love Little Debbie," he smiled as sat down just when the bell began to sound.  "I think I'd marry her if-"

                "Duo," Trowa began sternly, "we've got a problem."

                "What?" Duo asked mildly interested.

                "The girl Quatre's in love with...  What's her name...?"

                "Britannia," Duo supplied as he dug through his bag.

                "Yeah, Britannia.  She thinks _I_'m Quatre."

                Duo froze.  "What?!"  His mind raced.  _Never seen any girl give that kind of reaction in response to Quatre before.  Trowa, yes; Quatre, no._  Aw shit.  "But how-?  Aw damn, you were sitting with him."

                "Doesn't she know who he is?" Trowa asked sounding irritated.

                "She's Britannia, slightly shallow," Duo responded just as irately.  His brows furrowed, "Still, I would have thought she would have recognized _you_.  I thought everyone and their grandma knew you."

                Trowa shot him a look, his chin sinking poignantly onto his palm.  "What do we do?"

                Duo shook his head, "I don't know."

                I'm sooo good! Dorothy thought.  I am so incredibly brilliant!  Lena is so lucky to have such a wonderful and generous sister!

                As you can see, Dorothy had an idea.  With a mind as cunning and clever as hers, Dory's ideas were often times the cause of much mischief.  This particular idea was no exception.

                Lena is gonna positively freak! she thought.

                Dorothy's sister was not much of a boy chaser.  She had never, and I do mean never, (not even the pretend husband with the ring-pop in kindergarten), had a boyfriend.  This wouldn't be such a strange thing, but for the fact that she was the renowned Dorothy Wyler's younger twin sister.

                Dorothy was a beautiful young lady, vibrant and supremely inciting.  It was no wonder that flocks of young males would long for her company and kisses.  She was attractive and flirtatious, but she was also intelligent and witty.  She played the field well, trusting her good judgment to decide for her.  Her relationships were interesting and worth the effort, yet she always knew far in advance whether or not the partner was going to be a keeper.  She had yet to find that right guy, and for her, finding him was not a top priority.  She was content to have her fun and was not looking forward to any relationship that could potentially tie her down.  Presently, she was without a beau and perfectly satisfied in such a state.  However, being herself, she was constantly on the look out.

                But for the meanwhile, she had other plans in mind.  "Here we go..." she whispered to herself.  The last bell of the day had rung but two minutes ago.  Somehow, luckily, she had spotted him immediately.  She had discreetly followed him to his locker and watched and waited.  She had to hurry or Relena would come looking for her.  Smoothing out her skirt and pulling down her shades, she raised her head and stepped forward.

                Casual, cool, ok, here we go, Dorothy coached herself.  Walking slowly towards her target, she made a quick assessment of the situation.  Fortuitously, there were still enough people around to make this look like an accident – which of course it wasn't.

                "Oh damn," Wufei said shaking his head.  "Quatre's gonna be soooo pissed."

                "I know!" Duo sighed.  "What the hell are we supposed to do?"

                "Well, ya gotta tell him."

                "What about her?" asked Trowa.

                "Heh, let's just let her wait around on Friday," Wufei snickered.  The three stood at Trowa's locker while he got his books together, waiting for their other two companions to show up.  Suddenly, someone shoved roughly into the tall green-eyed boy from behind, causing him to totter off balance for a short moment.

                "Hey!  Watch –  Uh, hello," Trowa smiled as he was suddenly confronted by a tall, elegant blond.  His smile brightened: What a pretty lady.

                "Sorry about that," she said firmly, no sucky, sweet, fake-o-ness in her voice.  She turned and continued walking before he could examine her more closely.  Come on, come on, she thought.

                Trowa turned away from the sight to look back at his locker and his friends who were eyeing him with the look that, yet again, branded him as the Rampant Romeo.  "What?!"

                "She dropped this," Wufei snickered as he held up a thin, silver bracelet with a small floral design.

                "And here we go again," Duo commented in his sportscaster persona.  Trowa flashed him the eye.  The braided boy chuckled as his friend snatched the bracelet and took off after the departed girl.  "And he's off, Trowa in second, going for the lead!" Duo announced, placing a finger to his ear and holding his invisible microphone up to his lips.  Trowa laughed and continued on with his friends cheering raucously behind him.

                As he trotted down the hall, bracelet in hand, he pondered over the girl he was chasing.  Had she purposefully dropped the bracelet?  Or was it truly just an accident?  Rounding the corner, he spotted her.  She was remarkably beautiful, he concluded.

                "Excuse me!  Hey!  Miss?!!"

                Dorothy sighed inwardly, Finally!  Impassively, she turned and found herself face to face with a tall, green-eyed fellow holding her bracelet in his left hand.  "Yes?"

                "Sorry, but you seem to have dropped this," Trowa commented, just as coolly.

                She smiled suddenly, catching him off guard.  "Why, thank you!" she returned graciously as she retrieved her lost item.  Abruptly, her smile transformed itself into a frown.  "You broke it," she stated simply.

                Trowa blinked in shock.  In his mind he stuttered for the appropriate response.  "I'm sorry," he replied nonchalantly.

                Dorothy's head lifted and her smile reappeared, however it contained an impish quality that Trowa found dangerously enchanting.  "Well, I suppose you could make it up to me."

                Trowa's lips twitched into a suave smile of his own.  "And how might I do that?" he asked knowing full well what the response would be.

                "Friday night at seven, then.  Here's my address.  Don't be late," she ordered as she scribbled her address down on the corner of one of the wall's many flyers.  She tore it off and handed it to him, then turned and began to walk off down the hall before Trowa could even process the encounter.  After a few paces, Dorothy smiled and added over her shoulder, "By the way, my name's Relena,"

                When Trowa returned, walking down the hall towards his locker, he discovered three of his friends waiting for him.  He hid his smile and attempted to approach inconspicuously.  He failed.

                "O-ho!" Wufei shouted as he rudely snatched the paper from the taller boy's hand.  "And the results are in!" he cried making fake applause noises as he passed the flyer corner on to Duo.

                With a hand to one ear yet again, Duo listened hard, then announced, "And we have a winner!  Trowa "Romeo" Barton has defended his title once again!!"  He threw his hands up into the air as Trowa tried to retrieve the paper, effectively dodging the grab.

                "And the crowd goes wild!" Quatre mocked as the three of them proceeded with their applause noises and strange male victory dances.

"But wait!" Duo proclaimed.  "What is this?!  Ladies, we _have_ an address!"

                Trowa rolled his eyes as his friends continued with further mockery.  It was well known within the group and the rest of the school that Trowa Barton was a ladies' man.  Flirt King, Rampant Romeo, Double-O-Barton, and other strange titles had been placed upon him.  He traced the path through to its origin and decided that it had been a running trend since his voice had changed.  It was as if puberty had also given him a natural atmospheric aphrodisiac that radiated from his body and seemed to affect any of the unwitting females in the near vicinity.  Women seemed to at times be intoxicated by the sight of him.  At times it was flattering, however, it had become rather despicable after a few years.

                For many girls at the high school, Trowa was the ultimate prize.  The whole idea of life for them was the Trowa Game.  Girls who had been granted time with him were suddenly goddesses with the power to move earth and sky.  They were treated with utter respect, as if they were suddenly endowed with the wisdom of three hundred lives.  Their words were listened to with shining faith and their advice taken as law.  However, it was strange since half the school knew Trowa where as the other half only knew _of_ Trowa, a whole new thing altogether.

                Trowa's reputation exceeded him.  Students in neighboring schools knew of him; the college girls would sometimes stop by to catch a peek; young junior-high girls would pine over him, waiting impatiently for their initiation into high school life, that they too might be able to participate in such an all involving game.  It was a sickening notoriety that seemed, more often than not, inhuman.  He was a town celebrity, treated like a god yet thought of as a illustrious treasure, rather than the human teenager that he was.

                The tall green-eyed boy was brought forcibly back to reality from his bitter, nostalgic lament as Quatre shoved the flyer corner back into his empty hand.  "Come on, let's get outta here," the blond said jovially as he shoved Duo toward the exit.

                "Oh-ho!  Look who's jealous!  Quatre's no longer the only one with a date, huh?" Duo prodded teasingly.  Then suddenly he remembered.

                Wufei's pensive face popped up in between the two and he nodded deeply.  "That's right, you have to tell him about-"  However, the statement was swiftly avoided as Duo and Trowa both slapped their hands to his mouth.

                "Tell me what?" asked Quatre innocently.

                Trowa chuckled nervously.  "Nothing," he said.  "Not a thing," he reaffirmed as Wufei glared at the both of them.  "Let's get out of here."  With that, he and Duo proceeded to pull poor Wufei down the hall, leaving Quatre standing there utterly confused.

                "Tell me what?!!"

                The next day, right before lunch, Trowa cornered Britannia as she was coming out of her math 8 class.

                "Quatre," she said in greeting, sending him a sexy smile coupled with a predatory look of appraisal.

                He waited for the main surge of students to pass before he drew her over to the wall and said quietly, "Actually, I'm not Quatre.  I'm Trowa."

                "Trowa?  Trowa Barton?!" she gasped in utter surprise, delighted surprise.

                He refrained from rolling his eyes.  "Yes.  My friend, Quatre, is the one that you have a date with on Saturday."

                She drew back slightly with a confused look on her face.  "What?" she said airily.

                "Quatre Winner; he's the one that wants the date."

                "So... you don't want a date with me."

                Trowa shook his head simply.

                "Well... then it's off.  I don't even know who this Quatre guy is."

                "He's the blond that was sitting next to me."

                "Who?"

                "He's in your English class," Trowa answered, trying to hide his annoyance.  She still couldn't place him.  He sighed in irritation.  "Look, he really likes you.  Will you please go out with him?"

                She looked at him, that wolfish look still in her eyes.  "Alright."

                Trowa brightened into a slight smile.  "Yeah?"

                "Yeah.  After you take me out first."

                His eyes darkened.  "What?" he practically hissed.

                "Take me out on Friday, then I'll go out with your friend on Saturday."

                For a few moments, Trowa weighed his options.  If Quatre found out that one of his best friends had gone out on a date with Britannia, the girl of his dreams, behind his back, there would be murder in Smallville.  However, if after nearly a week of pure, heavenly bliss, Quatre was stood up on his highly anticipated date with said dream girl, he would be crushed.  And, if Quatre learned that Britannia had stood him up in part because of said best friend...  Well, Angry Quatre was an occasional but deadly danger.

                Though later he would end up regretting his decision, Trowa finally agreed: "Alright.  It's a deal.  I'll see you on Friday at seven in front of Ceasaro."  His business being done, he turned around and began to walk away.

                "Wait!"  Britannia was yelping indignantly and waving a pink business card in the air, "Aren't you even going to pick me up?!"

                After lunch, the five friends agreed to meet that night for another study session, then exited the cafeteria together and headed to their respective classes.  Heero split off from the rest of the group first as he traveled at a moderate pace towards the English hall.  Upon arriving at his classroom, he heard the announcement that there was a pop quiz scheduled for the day and cursed himself for not having done the homework.  He dropped his bag down by the desk in the back corner then left the classroom to get a drink from the water fountain in the hall.  As he bent over to sip at the lukewarm water, he was suddenly propelled forward as a body was shoved jarringly into him from behind.  After slamming his pretty little head into the wall and splashing a fair amount of water down the front of his shirt, he spat a profanity and turned to glare at his assailant.

                The girl's face was that of shocked amusement.  "Oh!  I am so sorry!  I got pushed," she said though her lips were struggling not to turn upwards.  Heero glanced down at his shirt, now sporting a long streak of wetness, and grudgingly admitted that it was all quite funny.  He brushed at the stain as she managed to rein in her smile and muster up a contrite countenance.  "Are you alright?" she asked, her soft voice edged slightly with concern.

                Heero nodded.  "I'm fine."  He smoothed out his shirt and stepped around her to enter his classroom.  He was intrigued when she followed him in, but was careful not to let his interest show.  As she sat down at a desk on the other side of the room, he caught her eyes glancing furtively over at him.  He teased her with a knowing half smirk causing her to blush prettily.  The bell rang its second toll prompting the teacher to pass out the dreaded pop quizzes, and soon, test-silence glazed over the classroom.

                For fifty minutes, the two teens played sneak-a-look from opposite ends of the room.  Of course, they could do this because she was new and had never read the book they were being quizzed on, and he, not having read the pages that had been assigned, decided to screw the test in favor of playing this little game with the pretty new girl instead.

                After fifty minutes, he decided that she was very pretty.  Her honey-blond locks and stirring blue eyes that shone like the force of day was locked behind them were the defining features in an all-around stunningly picturesque face.  Her long lashes fanned out as she blinked timidly, her rosy lips curling as she faked working on her quiz.  He was drawn to her, couldn't stop staring at her.  She looked over at him again and he daringly raised a brow.  Her head snapped back and a stain of blush invaded her cheek.

                In those fifty minutes, he learned that she was quiet and unpretentious.  Her smiling lips told him that she was a relaxed personality, a positive spirit, inclined to laughter and smiling.  She was studious and polite, careful and objective, but followed her instincts bravely without hesitation.  He leaned back into his chair and was happy with the strength he saw in her.

                Fifty minutes of observation led _her _to understand a few things about her partner-in-glances as well.  He was first and foremost, hot.  She was so happy she had been placed in this class.  Despite the ridiculous damp mark that ran down the front of his shirt, he looked amazingly yummy; like tiramisu, she decided, dark, semi-sweet, soft, with potent strength, and ultimately good all over.  His flop of dark hair tried hard but did not quite hide the solid gem-blue of his eyes.  The naturally impassive profile excited her to no end.  It screamed quiet rebel and black leather.  She wanted that, she craved that, but she hoped she wasn't broadcasting that.

                Fifty minutes of playing their little game taught her much about him.  He was a sideline kind of guy.  He didn't like to be the center of attention; he sought the margins, but when he was focused on, he held himself well and naturally.  A guarded sort of fellow, he kept his private thoughts to himself.  He did not trust easily, rather, he was wary but confident.  He was loyal and dedicated to those who he thought were worthy, and had high standards for the people he associated with.  He was not easily taken with anyone.

                After fifty minutes of this wistful study, the bell rang and the students dutifully rushed for the exit.  The two dawdled outside the classroom door and eyed each other for a moment or two before the girl finally spoke.  "My name is Relena," she said by way of introduction and smiled brightly, her voice tingling on his eardrums.

                He nodded, as if processing the information and looked down at the tiled floor.  "I'm Heero," he said at last, and stuck out his hand.  She was not surprised at his formality, only amused, and she shook the proffered hand nonetheless.  With her hand still clasped gently in his, he was suddenly assaulted by a wave of spontaneity and found himself asking: "Would you have dinner with me on Friday?"

                She had to look away and school her expression, lest it show her absolute shock, before she answered, "I'd love to."

                He released her hand and she looked up at to see him awarding her with a half grin of sorts.  They stood there for a few moments, stupidly gazing at one another as if entranced, ridiculous grins on their faces.  Finally, thoughts returned to kick Relena's frozen mind back into gear.  "Um, where should we meet?" she asked.

                "How about Rosie's at seven?" he offered.

                "Where's that?"

                "The corner restaurant off the west side of the Center.  Do you know where that is?  If you want I can come by and pick you up-"

                "No!" Relena answered urgently.  "I mean, no, that's alright.  I know where that is.  I'm sure I won't have a problem finding it."  Real smooth, Relena, she thought to herself, but she would do anything to keep her twin from finding out she had a date that Friday.  Not that Dorothy would be an embarrassment, and it wasn't that she feared her older twin might steal the boy away; no, she merely wanted to spare herself the week of teasing that was sure to come once Dory found out about Heero.  At the least, Relena would delay her discovery for as long as was possible.  "At seven, you said?"

                And so the two new acquaintances finalized their plans and traded numbers along with a few flirtatious glances, then said goodbye and went their separate ways, both very happy with themselves.

                That evening, at the Wyler residence, the phone rang:

                "Hello?"

                "Hello, may I speak to Relena?"

                "She's not in right now.  May I take a message?"

                "Uh, yeah.  This is Trowa.  Um, we had a date for Friday at seven, but I unfortunately won't be able to make it and was wondering if Saturday at seven would be alright.  If she could call me back, that would be great; my number is 894-6748."

                "I'll tell her."

                "Thanks."

                Milliardo Zechs Wyler placed the cordless back into the charger and shook his head in disbelief.  He was well aware that the elder of his twin sisters was quite the flirt.  He was equally aware that his youngest sister was not.  To learn she had a date this Friday rather shocked and amused him.  He looked down at the note he had written.  'Lena – Your _date_ can't make Friday.  He asked how about Sat. @ 7?  894-6748.'  Taking up the pen again, he underlined and circled the word 'date' a great number of times then added an obscene number of hearts and flowers around the border of the note.  Laughing at his handiwork, he went to tack it up on the message board.

                Later that evening, Relena grabbed at the slip of paper when she returned home with her sister, eager to keep her date a secret.  Making her way up the stairs to her the privacy of her room, she quickly returned the call, hoping to perhaps speak to him again.

                Alas, his machine picked up instead.  "This is 894-6748.  Leave a message.  Beeeep."

                "Hi, this is Relena," she dictated to the machine.  "Saturday is fine at 7.  I'm really looking forward to it.  Bye."  Hanging up, she congratulated herself for not blabbering on mindlessly to his machine.

                Stripping off her jacket, she heard Dorothy's angry footsteps as she came up the stairs before she shouted to the whole house, "I'm going to bed, and if anyone calls, which no one will, you can just tell them I'm _dead_!" which was soon followed by the telltale slam of her bedroom door.  Relena rolled her eyes.  Apparently Dorothy had finally been grounded for sneaking out that last time before they moved.

                Ignoring her sister's plight, Relena flopped down onto her bed and meticulously reflected on the message she had left.  She hoped she had sounded calm and collected though her heart was racing in ways that were not usual for her.  She was not like her sister; boys were not her specialty and to suddenly receive the attentions of one were of enormous consequence to her meager love life.  Her previous experiences were, as Dory would say, pathetically disappointing.  It never really bothered her, but every girl likes a bit of excitement, and this Heero certainly excited her.  Smiling, she suppressed the urge to sigh and instead rolled over to giggle into her pillow.

                An hour later, while Relena was in the shower, the phone rang yet again.

                "Hello?"

                "Hi, is Relena there?"

                Dorothy nearly fell off her bed.  She recognized that voice!  She cleared her throat and answered, "This is Relena," using her sweetest voice possible.

                "Oh, hi.  Um, oh, sorry, this is Trowa.  We had a date for Friday."

                Dorothy raised a brow.  "_Had_?"

                "Yeah, I called before to say I can't make it on Friday.  But I would really love to do dinner on Saturday to make if up to you.  Oh, my machine is going a little berserk right now so I don't know if you already called back or what..."

                "Hm, I never got the message so I guess it's a good thing you called back then," she said, noting that she was really flirting too much to be Relena.

                "I'm glad you picked up."

                She couldn't restrain herself, and she let out a dainty giggle, smacking her forehead in afterthought.  "Saturday would be great," she said finally.

                "Until then, I guess."

                "I guess so," she said seductively.

                He laughed lightly over the line causing Dorothy to smile while berating herself for being a compulsive flirt.

                "Good night."

                "Good night."  She turned the phone off just as a knock came on her door.  "Yeah?" she called out.

                The door opened permitting her mother to poke her head in and bare her disapproving face.  "You're grounded, Dorothy.  No phone."

                "But mom!"  The night wore away, most of it dominated by Dorothy arguing against her punishment as she always did when she was grounded.  And while she argued, her sister went to bed dreaming of a dark haired, handsome boy that she fantasized to be terribly in love with her.

                The next day was Thursday and not much could be said for it, or the rest of the school week.  Dorothy, so involved in her temper tantrum, forgot completely about Relena's date with Trowa on Friday and consequently failed to even tell her about it.  Relena continued to keep her engagements for Saturday a secret from her sister, and was disappointed to learn that she had to switch out of the English class she had shared with Heero and so never saw him again.  Trowa, anticipating his Saturday engagements and dreading his blackmailed date with Britannia on Friday, avoided Quatre at all costs.  Heero, of course, besides wondering what had happened to Relena in English, was at least content to look forward to Friday.  And Quatre continued to dream about his upcoming Saturday of bliss, while Sally and Wufei still broke into argument every time they came within twenty feet of each other.

                And so this brings us invariably to Friday night...

                Trowa grabbed at the phone as he pulled a comb through his hair one last time.  "Yeah."

                "Are you seriously going through with this?" the voice on the other end asked.

                "Yes, Duo.  What the hell else am I supposed to do?"

                "What about Quatre?"

                "I'm doing this _for_ Quatre, remember?  Where is he anyway?  If he catches me out with her he'll freak out."

                "With Sally.  Bowling."

                "I thought he was doing something with Heero."

                "Nah, Heero's got a _date_."

                "Really?  Finally.  It's been, like, what?  A year?"

                "Oh God.  Don't ask him.  He can probably tell you _exactly_ how long it's been, down the minute."

                "At least he's over it now."

                "True."

                "I gotta go."

                "Good luck, man."

                "Dude, I'm not trying to score."

                "Oh, right.  I hope it sucks."

                "Bye, Duo."

                Now here's the funny thing about dating when you're young: you don't have a car, and you couldn't drive it even if you did.  Such are the lives of the license-less.  It's a hard thing to be dating and yet have no way of getting anywhere.  So either you force your parents or older siblings to play chauffeur, you take public transportation (which no one ever seems to do), or you walk.  It was inefficient and aggravating for the transportationally-challenged, but a necessary part of life until you were old enough to receive that plastic card with its horrible photo of you (taken only after waiting in line for well over half an hour) immortalized on the front, that card which gave you the power to drive: your license.

                Unfortunately, all the players in our story are, at present, quite under-aged, and are thus forced to resort to those measures stated above: Trowa implored his mother for a ride and Heero walked.

                At seven o'clock, sharp, Trowa arrived at Ceasaro, waited another ten minutes for Britannia to finally show, then went inside for what promised to be a night of endless torture.

                Across town, Heero waited patiently in front of Rosie's, a cute little diner; it was a favorite for no-pressure first dates.  He waited there for a good half hour, much longer than most boys would, and after finally giving up and declaring himself rejected, he gathered himself up and headed home, very much disappointed.

                It just so happens that a few others were also out that night.

                From the back of the family mini-van, Dorothy was complaining to her siblings: "It's so not fair.  Joey and Paul totally _made_ me go out that night.  It's not like I even wanted to.  God!  Mom and dad are being so unfair."

                "You came back so late we almost missed the plane, Dot," her older brother pointed out from the driver's seat.

                "And besides, you're only grounded 'til next Friday," Relena added from the passenger seat.

                "That's a _week_ from now!"

                "It could've been worse," said Zechs.

                Dorothy flopped back into her seat and moped, "Traitors."  All of a sudden, she sat bolt upright, astonished at what she saw before her.

                As the vehicle rolled slowly to a stop, Dorothy stared through the van's tinted window, through the glass windows of Ceasaro, right through to the table where her sister's date and the blond airhead in her biology class were having what seemed to be a very romantic dinner.  Rage, rage, rage!  Dorothy saw red.

                "Oh my god!" she exploded.  "That two timing son of a b-"

                "What is it?!" her siblings cried.  "Dorothy, what?!"

                "That guy's on a date!"

                Milliardo and Relena groaned and turned their attention back to the road.

                "But, Relena!" Dorothy continued, "That's the guy you have a d-"  Before the word 'date' could make it past her lips, she clamped her jaw shut.  Oh shit, I never told Relena about her date with Trowa, she finally realized.  Well, no way I'm telling her now, the jerk's two-timing me, I mean her, and they haven't even gone out yet!  He cancelled a date with _me_ to go out with _that_ thing?!

                "Have a what?" Relena asked, cutting through Dorothy's fury.

                Dorothy looked at her twin sister, blinked, then answered, "The guy you have a crush on."

                "What?!" Relena shouted in panic, twisting around to look out the window, nearly climbing over Zechs in the process.

                "Sit down, you freak!" the driver shouted, pushing Relena's head back until she was no longer obstructing his view.

                "That guy, you know, the one in your world history class you were telling me about before," Dorothy said, purposefully avoiding naming him.  "He was sitting there having dinner with that stupid bimbo in my bio class, the one who thinks that Homo sapiens are gay monkeys."

                In the front seat, the younger twin blinked.  "Ooooh, _that_ guy," Relena said with a nod and a relieved smile.

                "God, what an ass!" Dorothy said, reverting to seething mode.

                Zechs laughed.  "So, just because Lena has a crush on him, which I think is really cute, by the way-"

                ("Oh, shut up, Milli.")

                "-he shouldn't be seen with anyone else?  I suppose if they were going out, you'd have to castrate him for even looking at another female.  Oh god, what if they were married?!"  Dorothy and Relena both reached over to smack him and for the rest of the drive home, Dorothy sat in her seat with her arms crossed, glaring angrily, looking very much as if she were about to spontaneously combust.

                When Heero returned home that evening after a long walk back, he stepped through the door a determined man.  He was not going to let this happen to him again.  His friends had told him enough times before that he took things too seriously, that he had blown the last relationship out of proportion and that he had to learn to let things go.  This time, he said to himself, I'm not even going to care.

                Walking purposefully up the stairs, he met his little sister going in the opposite direction.

                "Hi, Heero.  What happened to your date?" the little girl asked.

                "Got stood up," he said ruffling her hair affectionately.

                "What's that mean?"

                Leaning down to her eye level, he said, "Gini, if when you get older, you get stood up by some stupid guy, you can call me and I'll come pound on him for you, ok?"

                Gini blinked her long black lashes and smiled her child's smile.  "Ok."

                "Heero, what are you telling our sister?" asked another young girl, this one substantially older than the other.

                "That if she ever gets stood up, I'll beat up the offender," Heero answered nonchalantly.

                "Does that go for me, too?"

                "Of course, Zuzu."

                "So you got stood up?"  Heero shrugged indifferently.  "Their loss."  He gave her a half smile and ruffled her hair the way older brothers should.

                Just then a scream pierced the air.  A snotty wail, more crying, and more screaming followed.

                "Anne!  Could you get her?!  Please?!" a voice yelled from the inner recesses of the house.

                Zuzu turned around and shouted.  "I'm leaving, like, now!  Heero's home!"

                Heero rolled his eyes but didn't protest.  After all, he had nothing better to do.  "I'll get her, mom."

                "Thanks, Heero!  Have fun, Zuzu!"

                Zuzu turned around and faced her older brother once again.  "Mom's taking a bath.  So you're going to be around tonight?  I'm going out and Mom's gonna need help watching Gini and Hill."

                "Yeah.  Where're you going?" he asked.

                "Out," she said in classic defensive preadolescent fashion.

                "Anne," he said, his voice taking on 'that tone of voice.'

                "To the movies with John, Tiffany and Elena," she answered obediently.

                He nodded.  "No-"

                "Drinking, smoking, pot, sex.  I got it, Heero.  God, you are such a big brother."

                "Your welcome."

                "Suuuure.  Bye," she said, kissing his cheek in a hurry.  "I'll be back before twelve!"  Then she bounded down the stairs and flew out the door.

                Tossing his other sister onto his shoulders, he announced, "Come on, Gini, let's go see what the screaming pit wants."

                Hillary Yuy was a small thing with big lungs and an even bigger stomach.  She wailed and bawled until her older brother lifted her out of her crib and held her to his chest, rocking in a familiar motion as he had done so many times before.  He placed her onto the changing table and began to go through the motions of changing her diaper.

                "Did she go poopey?" Gini asked innocently, her button nose crinkling in distaste.  Heero smiled but deigned it unnecessary to answer, as they were now well aware that, yes, indeed she had.

                When Mrs. Yuy finally pulled herself out of the tub and down the stairs, she found her son and two of her daughters stationed in front of the television watching late night cartoons.  Plopping down onto the couch next to Heero, she took Hill from him and patted his hair tenderly.  "What happened?"

                "Stood up!" Gini cried excitedly.  Heero only smiled and nodded.

                "I'm sorry, Heero," his mother said quietly.

                He only shrugged his shoulders.  "Whatever.  It was just a girl."

                The next evening, Saturday night, if you'd forgotten, three people were looking forward to what they hoped to be enjoyable evenings.  While Trowa was fiddling with his hair and Quatre was busy psyching himself out in front of the mirror, Relena was already rushing out the door headed for Rosie's.  As a member of the underaged and licenseless club, Relena's choice was, as Heero's had been, to walk to the restaurant.  It wasn't too far, and it wasn't that cold out.  But really, she didn't have a choice in the matter anyhow; all the license-holding family was already gone.  So, at quarter 'til, she was off.

                "Where are _you_ going?" Dorothy inquired as she met her sister on the way down the stairs.  "Whew, someone's been dabbling with the good perfume, _my_ good perfume."

                "Thanks, yeah.  I'm going out," Relena replied distractedly while tying a bracelet around one slender wrist.

                "Where?  With who?" Dorothy asked incredulously.

                "No one.  Ok, how do I look?" she asked at the bottom of the stairs, doing a little twirl in the process.

                "Gorgeous.  Now, who are you going out with?" Dorothy demanded.

                "No one you know," Relena insisted.

                "Fine, but you know I'm going to have to tease you like crazy when you get home."

                Relena only smiled.  "Ok, wish me luck.  Bye!"  And with that, the younger Wyler twin disappeared with a slam of the door.

                Dorothy shook her head.  "Good luck, I guess," she said wryly as she went back down the stairs to question her brother.  "Milli?  Where is she going?" Dorothy shouted out as she ventured into the living room.  "Milli?" she asked the empty house.  She rolled her eyes in disgust.  "This is so ironic.  _I'm_ staying home alone on a Saturday night."  She gave a disgusted snort before plopping down in front of the TV set for an evening of predestined boredom.

                For a while, she flipped between a Charlie's Angels marathon, an infomercial for the Instacooker, and a show about a group of close friends in high school, before finally settling on the last option.  Just as Delilah was making her way home after being humiliatingly stood up, the doorbell rang, jolting Dorothy out of her moment of compassion and prompting her to click off the TV and go answer it.  Adjusting her t-shirt and sweats, she opened the door.

                Needless to say, she was shocked to find who else but Trowa Barton standing on her porch with an elegant bouquet of flowers in hand.  Shock eventually gave way to anger in rapid and succinct fashion.  "What are _you_ doing here?" she said, her voice dripping with aversion.

                Across from her, Trowa was taken aback.  Firstly, he was surprised to find his date dressed in slack-around-the-house-wear for the big date he had been looking forward too all week.  Secondly, she did not seem to want him there at all.  And thirdly, she was angry.  He'd only met the girl a few days ago, had barely spoken to her since, had certainly not seen her since, and already she was mad at him.  That had to be a bad sign.

                "Saturday, at seven.  I thought we had a date," he said checking his watch.

                "Wouldn't you rather be out with Brittany?" she said with disdain.

                "Who?  Oh..." he said, a rush of dread coming over him.

                "Yeah, that's right.  Look, if you don't have ethical problems being seen with that bimbo, fine.  But if you think you can blow _me_ off so you can make it with her, don't expect me to put up with it.  I saw you last night!"

                "Wait, I can explain!  Really!" he tried, but she absolutely would not have it.

                "I am not a girl you mess around with.  Frankly, I don't care what the rest of the female population of this town has to say about how great you are.  You aren't worth it!  Bye now."  With that, she shut the door in his face.

                "Wait, Relena!  Wait, please?" he said, knocking on the door, then pounding on it.  "I'm sorry!" he shouted.  "It's not like I _wanted_ to cancel on you!  Relena?"

                Suddenly, the door opened again and she said politely, "Please go away.  If you're still here in five minutes, I'm calling the cops."  Then she slammed the door in his face, again.

                Sighing in defeat, he shook his head and refrained from spitting out a string of curses.  Instead, he laid his flowers on her doorstep, turned around and left.

                As he was walking dejectedly back home, he contemplated his actions.  True, he should not have cancelled on Relena for Britannia, but it wasn't as if he had _wanted_ to go out with the Britannia in the first place.  If Relena had just given him a chance to explain, she would have seen that he was justified.  And he was justified, wasn't he?  Sure, it sounded pretty bad that he went out with the girl his friend was practically in love with, but he'd only done it _because_ of his friend.  He let out a tired sigh.

                Just then, he noticed someone coming up the street towards him at a run.  As she was about to pass him, she stumbled and nearly fell.  By instinct, he reached out and caught her.  The girl pulled herself out of his grasp, managed to squeak out a thanks, then pulled off her shoes and continued running barefoot down the road.  The girl had been crying and obviously upset, but all Trowa had been able to register was the perfume she had been wearing, the same perfume Relena had had on when she bumped into him in the hall that day.

                Trowa hung his head and sighed.  He hoped Quatre was having a good time on his date.  At least _one_ of us should get something out of all this, he thought, shoving his hands in his pockets and trudging along home.

                He had thought she was the most perfect being he had ever laid eyes on.

                What had he been thinking?!

                The question rolled about in Quatre's mind as he was sitting through the most painful night he had ever had to endure in his whole entire life.  It was worse than his sixth birthday party when his mother had invited all his aunts and uncles and cousins, from both sides, and he had received some twenty or thirty wet aunty kisses, had had his hair ruffled by twenty or thirty uncles, and had nearly been pinched to death (birthday tradition, apparently) by fifty or sixty sisters and cousins.  It was worse than his first music recital when he was five in which he had gotten so nervous and had consequently performed so badly, that he actually cried on stage in front of some hundred odd people.  It was worse than the day he had kissed Cindy Porter on the swings and she had run all around the playground screaming 'Quatre is a pervert' when they were in the third grade.  All these things could not even compare to the pain he was enduring at that very moment.

                "So he likes green?" she asked, while picking at her salad.  "He has green eyes, you know."

                Quatre nodded and picked up his fork again, wanting very badly to stick it through his forehead.  "Yup, his eyes are green."  He poked at his dinner without appetite.

                "So you guys have been friends since first grade, huh?  That's cool.  He's not seeing anyone right now, is he?"

                "Nope," he answered shortly.  Oh, shoot me, he thought to himself.  All evening she had been asking him about Trowa.  He suspected the only reason she had agreed to go out with him in the first place was to get herself one step closer to the most sought-after guy in the school.  Quatre was disgusted; a little dejected, but mostly disgusted.

                He forced himself to stay through dinner, feeling shallow at having had feelings for someone who was obviously all beauty and no brain.  When he dropped her off in front of her house after dinner, she said, "That was fun.  It's great that you and Trowa are such good friends."  Then she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.  C for effort, Quatre screamed in his mind.  "Put in a good word for me, ok?" she said with a giggle and a flip of her hair.

                "Yeah, I'll warn him," he said, but she was already up the steps and opening the door.

                Quatre turned around and marched back to the car, disappointed with his evening.  One of his sisters, designated chauffer for the evening, asked, "She was _that_ bad, huh?"

                "You can't even imagine," he answered as they sped away.  "I'm just grateful I didn't spend much on her, time or money.  In fact, I think I'd even pay to have that date _removed_ from my memory."  His sister smiled and they drove on home.

                Meanwhile, Relena was in the processes of running back to the house.  After spending nearly half an hour waiting for her date to show, she had finally found him.  It had been humiliating.

                She had been sitting in front of Rosie's, which was situated on the corner of one of the local malls, lovingly and non-imaginatively called the Center.  She ran through her bank of conversation topics one more time and pulled out her compact to check her make up again.  Then she crossed her legs, smoothed her hair, and waited.  She was beginning to feel very stupid just sitting there alone, when suddenly, across the parking lot, she saw him walking towards the food court – with another girl.  She was baffled.

                Her naive mind went immediately to possible excuses.  Maybe he had forgotten.  No, that was just too convenient.  Maybe that was his sister.  At that moment, the girl snaked an arm around his waist and he draped his own over her shoulder.  Relena was beginning to feel a little nauseated.  Maybe he was going to come back.  She looked down at her watch.  It was already ten minutes past the hour, and he didn't look as if he was in a great hurry to do anything.  Maybe it was someone else, some other guy altogether.  No, she knew, and it was a waste to make excuses.  It was him, the Heero of her fantasies, and he had just totally blown her off.

                When her blue eyes began to leak tears, she turned around and ran home.  Here, I will remind you that she was dressed for a date.  That meant heels.  And as most women can tell you, running in heels, while not impossible, is still annoyingly difficult.  (Those women in the movies are in pain; you just don't know it.)  So, while she was running, she managed to snap a heel, and nearly twisted an ankle in the process.  Luckily, someone had caught her before she seriously injured herself, saving her a whole lot of trouble and embarrassment.  After that, she pulled off her shoes and was currently running barefoot down the street towards her house where she fully intended to hide in her bed for the rest of her life.

                When she got to the porch, the door suddenly swung open and both blondes on either side of it shrieked.

                Recovering from the fright, Relena put a hand to her pounding heart to calm herself, then immediately began to all-out bawl.

                Dorothy, who had opened the door to see if a certain _someone _was still lurking about, had nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Relena there on the porch, her mascara running and her shoes in her hands.  When her younger sister started to cry, as she had not done since Jimmy Masterson put worms down her dress in the second grade, Dorothy began to panic.  Drawing Relena into the house, she closed the door and enveloped her twin in a comforting hug.

                Eventually, Dorothy managed to coax Relena into talking, and when she did, Dorothy saw red, yet again.  Resolving herself to pay some serious retribution on Monday, the older sister tucked the younger into bed and promised that everything would be alright.  Then she planted herself in front of the television while she brainstormed.

                While she was stewing over the situation, she heard the garage door open and close; Zechs had arrived on the scene.

                Noticing immediately, as only siblings can do, that something was amiss, he dropped his keys on the coffee table and sat down beside her.  "What's wrong?"

                "Relena's date never showed.  She was crying her eyes out when she got home.  I am so pissed."

                "Don't do anything she wouldn't want you to do," the brother warned.

                Dorothy's head snapped around to look at him.  "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

                "You know Relena's the quiet one, compared to you anyway.  She doesn't like to make a scene.  If your thinking of some kind of crazy revenge like I know you are, just make sure you're not going to make her feel worse."

                "She was crying, Milli.  Hard.  You know she doesn't cry.  It totally freaked me out."

                "Is she asleep?"

                "Probably not, but I wouldn't go in there."

                Zechs sighed and stood up, stretching his long limbs.  "So, who was this guy?  Trowa, right?"

                At that, Dorothy snorted and laughed.  "No, but he's taken care of anyhow.  It was some guy named Heero."

                "Really?" Zechs said stopping his movements suddenly.  "I think I've heard of that kid.  JV soccer?"

                "Whatever," Dorothy said, brushing the comment aside as she got up and strode to the door.

                "Look, I'll have a _talk_ with the guy on Monday, ok?  Now, for Lena's sake, will you leave it alone?"

                Dorothy turned around and said over her shoulder, "Yeah right."  She opened the door and retrieved the flowers that were still sitting on the porch.  Sniffing at their fragrance, she turned around and walked straight into Milliardo's chest.  "What?"

                "Who are those from?"

                She rolled her eyes and stepped around him before answering coolly, "Trowa."

                "What?" he asked as she headed upstairs.

                She turned around and shook her head.  "Don't ask.  It's complicated."

                Sunday passed by uneventfully, disappearing at last into the oblivion of weekend-blur syndrome.  And with its disappearance came the inevitable, unavoidable, and highly dreaded – Monday.  It started out just as most other days did: with the morning...

                Each class and each classroom at different points in the day has its own characteristics.  Some classes are naturally relaxed while others tend to run wild.  Much of this depends on the teacher; it also depends on the kids in the class.  But there are some things that are universal.  For example, the last period of the day can be likened to a public bathroom: no one wants to be there longer than they have to, everyone's waiting to leave, and people are only there because they have to go.  Similarly, the period right after lunch is equivalent to a sedative; its powers can only be negated with a super-sized, highly-caffinated soda or a crush on the teacher.

                And so, it has often been said that making yourself walk into your first period on a Monday morning is like being forced onto a train bound for hell with a bunch of narcoleptics as company and the devil preaching lexicology over the loudspeaker.  Ok, so may be it isn't said _often_.

                In any case, Trowa's first period was integrated science with Mr. Barnett.  Mr. Barnett was one of those teachers that made it seem like post-lunch period no matter what time it was.  The course itself was a bunch of bull.  Integrated science was an experiment, really, an experiment to see if, by cramming eight or nine different topics into one science class, students would die of boredom at higher rates than in one-subject science classes.  The results were pending.  Last week, they had studied the transmission of viral infections.  The week before that: composition of super-giants.  Before that: photosynthesis.  (That had been fun, you know, leaves and all that.)  And now...?

                "Good morning, class," said Mr. Barnett after placing his bottle of Clear Eyes eye drops back on the table.  "Today, we will be discussing the anatomy of the banana slug.  Please turn to page 189."

                Trowa flipped his book open to a random page and then began a long hour of staring off into space.  As Barnett blabbed on and on (and on) about dorsal humps and mantle cavities, Trowa found himself agonizing over his bad luck with Relena.

                As if answering his call, the girl herself happened to saunter on by the open door of his classroom at that precise moment.  Halting in front of the door just long enough to catch sight of him and shoot him a withering glare, she then took off angrily down the hall.

                Wasting no time, Trowa sprang from his seat, grabbed the rubber ducky off the front desk and hurried out the door.

                I suppose I had better explain the ducky.  No, an age-regressing lightning bolt did not suddenly strike Trowa, nor was he trying to rediscover his child within.  Actually, the rubber ducky was the class bathroom pass.  When you wanted to potty, you didn't raise your hand, because you were too old and mature for that now.  No, all you had to do was leave quietly, taking the ducky along with you because you weren't quite old enough to make the trip _completely_ alone.  Teachers made their passes as silly or extravagant as they could.  After all, no one wants to be seen walking into the bathroom with a rubber ducky in their hand.  If you thought the ducky was strange, imagine the giant sombreros that the Spanish department liked to employ.

                Trowa raced down the hall and rounded the corner in record time.  He saw her walking away from him determinedly, her bathroom pass, a giant, brass key on a string, dangling from her wrist.  "Relena!" he almost shouted before he remembered there were classes in session.  He opted for a hissing whisper instead.  "Relena!  Can I talk to you, please?"  He caught up with her and she was about to refuse with great indignation when he pulled open the side door and pushed her out into the sunlight.

                The door had barely slid shut before she was saying furiously, "I cannot believe you, Trowa Barton.  Move out of my way right now or I'm gonna scream!"  It was an empty threat as she was already screaming anyhow.

                "Relena, shut up!  Let me explain," he said slowly and with such authority that she closed her mouth and stared at him incredulously.

                Snapping out of it, she shifted her weight to one leg, crossed her arms over her chest, and said, "Fine, you have two minutes."

                In a mad hurry, Trowa did a super-speed summarization of the situation, ending his speech with a pleading look.

                She shifted her stance a bit and her mouth twitched as she thought it over.  "Well, how do I know you aren't lying?"

                He smiled lightly, "You think I'm a complete ass, don't you?"

                "You screwed me over!" Dorothy reasserted.

                "Ok," he said before she could leave, "I have a witness.  Duo will back me up.  Will that suffice?"

                She shrugged.  "Fine, but we'll have to talk to him now.  I wouldn't put it past you to pay him off or something."

                "Thanks," he said sarcastically before heading off towards the track field behind the school, tugging her along by the arm.  "His first period is PE."

                Duo was in the middle of a one-mile jog around the track when he spotted his friend Trowa and a beautiful blond as they emerged on the far side of the track by the handball board.

                "Is that Trowa?" asked Wufei, his jogging partner.

                "I think so," Duo answered.  "So now he's skipping class for girls, too.  Interesting development."

                "He's waving at us, I think."

                "Great, I don't feel like finishing this mile anyhow."

                Dashing off the track into the cover of the handball board, Duo was about to offer a greeting, when the girl cut him off and began questioning him.  After a thorough round of inquiries, she eventually conceded that Trowa, while still a jerk for canceling on her at all, was sufficiently justified in his actions.

                "That's great," said Duo, cutting into the conversation.  "Now how about you introduce us to the pretty lady, Trowa."

                "What?  Oh, sorry.  This is Duo, that's Wufei, and this is Relena."

                At that, Dorothy winced and was about to correct the mistake when Wufei and Duo suddenly took a step back and said, with wide eyes, "No way!"

                "What's going on?" asked Trowa, sensing trouble.

                "Relena Wyler?" Wufei attempted to clarify.

                "The chick that stood Heero up on Friday?" Duo said with a tiny bit of venom coming through his voice.  "The one that turned him completely bitter?"

                "_That_'s not good," Wufei said with a surprised look on his face.

                "Well, you remember last year-"

                "Whoa.  Hold on, what?" Trowa interrupted.

                But before he could say anything more, Dorothy turned to face him, looking angrier than she had before.  "You know Heero Yuy?" she demanded to know.

                Feeling that he was stepping into a giant pit of despair, he answered anyway.  "Yeah, he's a good friend of mine."

                Rage!  "That little shit stood my sister up!  I can't believe you're friends with him!  What is this, like, a running trend you and your little gang have going or something?!"

                "He stood your _sister _up?" asked Duo.  "No, I'm sure I heard the name 'Relena' while he was ranting."

                "He was ranting?" asked Wufei, disbelieving the statement.

                "Yeah, it's that bad."

                "Well," Dorothy began slowly.  "Technically...  Aheh, this is kinda funny actually."  Trowa pinned her with a look that said, 'this should be good.'  She gave a half-hearted smile.  "My name is Dorothy.  Relena's my sister.  We're fraternal twins.  I told you I was Relena because she had a crush on you.  Or, well, I thought she did."

                Trowa looked about ready to say something less than kind, so Duo chose that moment to ask, "Whoa, so what about Heero?"

                "Apparently, they had a date on Saturday and when he finally showed up, he was with another girl," Dorothy stated angrily.

                "No, no, no," Duo said, feeling a misunderstanding about ready to show itself.  "Their date was on _Friday_, and your _sister_ was the one that never showed up."

                They stood around in confused silence for a while before Trowa declared, "Ok, let's go find the real Relena."

                So, the four of them headed back toward the main building.  They had to stand around for a while before Relena finally noticed her sister waving at her from the doorway.  Grabbing the wooden horse that was the bathroom pass, she joined Dorothy and the boys in the hall.

                Lowering her voice, she asked, "What's going on?"

                "Ok, Lena.  How did you meet Heero?" Dorothy asked, taking on the role of detective.

                They listened closely as Relena explained exasperatedly that she had had English with him and he had asked her to have dinner with him.  They had then planned to meet at Rosie's for dinner and he never showed up and she had, instead, seen him with another girl.

                "Were you guys supposed to meet on Friday or Saturday?" asked Trowa.

                Taken aback by the question, she raised a skeptical eyebrow then answered: "It was supposed to be on Friday, but then he left a message and switched to Saturday."

                "Did you ever talk to him again?"

                "No," she replied reluctantly, feeling as if she was testifying.

                "Are you sure it was Heero that called?"

                "Well, the note that Milli left me said that my 'date' had called.  Who else would it be?"

                All eyes went to Dorothy.  She turned a fine shade of pink, gave a light cough, swallowed and licked her lips before she spoke, choosing her words carefully.  "Yeah...  I kinda asked Trowa out while pretending to be you."  Relena looked pissed.

                "Ok, let's go find Heero," announced Trowa, and they traveled upstairs while Relena and Dorothy argued over going behind someone's back versus having good intentions.

                When Heero finally showed up with a pink hammer in his hand, he looked not at all pleased to see Relena standing there with his best friends.  "What?" he said simply.

                "We think there may have been a slight misunderstanding that caused your date to screw up so badly," said Duo.

                Heero said nothing, opting instead to lift a brow that said, 'I'm listening.'

                The explanations were rolling out slowly until finally, unable to wait any longer, Relena demanded to know: "Who was that girl you were with?"

                "Yes, who was this girl you were with?" asked Duo.

                "I don't think I need to tell you that," Heero answered indifferently.

                "What'd she look like?" Trowa asked, turning to Relena.

                "She had blond hair, pretty.  I don't know, I couldn't really see her."

                "Blond?" cried Duo and Trowa simultaneously while Wufei looked equally stunned.

                "You didn't," said Duo shaking his head.  Heero refused to answer or show the slightest bit of a reaction.

                "Ok, fine, we'll go and ask her right now," Wufei threatened.  Heero only shrugged.

                Suddenly a voice from behind them said quietly, "There's no way he'd call Sylvia, you guys know that."  They all turned around to see Quatre standing there with a glittering hula-hoop in his hand and beside him, Sally, with a green feather boa.

                Sally shook her head.  "I saw you guys when you were walking through the English hall.  I was looking around when I ran into Quatre wandering around looking for you guys, too."

                "So, Trowa did you really go out with Britannia before me?" Quatre asked.  Apparently the two had been standing there for a while.  Trowa could only nod in answer.  There was a moment of tense silence before the blond replied good naturedly, "Isn't she awful?"

                With such a large group it was impossible to talk quietly in the hall, so at last, Wufei said, "Come on," and began to usher the growing crowd towards the upstairs bathrooms.  Filing into the girls' bathroom, they began to talk.

                "So was it you, Sally?" Trowa asked.

                "Me, what?" she asked.

                "Were you out with Heero on Saturday?"

                "Yeah, we went to the Center for a while.  Why?"

                "Ok, so there you go.  No 'other girl,' just Salinore," Wufei announced.

                "I am a girl, you idiot," Sally cried huffily.

                After those two calmed their bickering down enough for the conversation to proceed, the group began to unravel the story: how Britannia had gotten Trowa to promise her a date, how he had then had to cancel on someone he knew as 'Relena,' and how Heero and Relena had ended up thinking their date was on two different days.

                With all of this explained, Heero and Relena only nodded and attempted to soak all of it in.

                He didn't stand me up, she thought.

                She's not Sylvia, he told himself.

                So while the others were arguing over the details, Heero took Relena's hand and pulled her towards a corner.  "I want to make it up to you," he said firmly.

                "You don't have anything to make up," she replied.  "It was just a misunderstanding."

                "Rosie's this Friday?" he persisted.

                She smiled and nodded.  "Alright, let's try again."

                He grinned.  "Rosie's, Friday at seven."

                "Friday at seven," she repeated.

                "Friday."

                She laughed.  "Yes, Friday."

                They paraded out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later: one boy with a glittering hula hoop, a girl with a green feather boa, a boy with a pink hammer, a girl with a wooden horse, two boys in their PE uniforms, a boy with a rubber ducky, and a girl with a giant, brass key.  A few moments after they left, a stall door unlocked and out came a girl with red hair and a plastic globe, who had been listening the whole time.


End file.
